


Job Offer

by spideys_ass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Gwen Stacy is a good bro, M/M, Peter works at the Daily Bugle, Porn With Plot, Teasing/Suggestive, Tony is the editor of a popular erotica paper, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: Peter’s just another college kid, he needs loads of funds, okay? And jobs that’ll get him experience in his field aren’t exactly everywhere, that’s why he needs the Bugle. Tony’s the editor of the famed paper, Allure Erotica. Sex sells, but only if he has enough writers out making the money.Peter goes to the office on a Saturday, not knowing the Bugle doesn’t operate on weekends. Allure Erotica does.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Job Offer

Peter tightened his grip on his messenger bag as he hustled through New York’s streets. The day was new, and there was still a fresh sheen of dew that was quickly drying up under the bright sun. But none of that mattered.

Peter just had to get to the Daily Bugle Office as soon as possible. Jameson has sent him home late the previous night assigning him a new prompt and assuring him that if he got it in by 9am Saturday morning, it would be able to be in print for the hard copy Weekend release. 

That was just the break that Peter needed, and Jameson actually offering? Being nice? Accommodating? Providing opportunities? That was a once in a life time thing, and Peter was sure as hell not gonna screw that up. 

He also needed the money.

Peter flipped over the top flap of the messenger bag, digging around the inside of it to pull out his finished article. It wasn’t the best thing, but for only having the night, he was pretty proud. Gripping it in one hand, he opened the door of the Bugle Office to find the familiar bustling surroundings.

Except that.. this bustling wasn’t his kind of familiar... no. This was all off, wasn’t it? He didn’t recognise the faces, and it was a louder sort of bustling, like they weren’t being told to “shut up!” by Jameson every few hours. There was more laughter too, more people out of their seats and socialising. 

No, something was definitely off here. Maybe Jameson was sick? 

Peter made his way through the main deck and peaked in the window of Jameson’s office, but it was empty.

“Excuse me!” A voice from behind Peter made him jump and dramatically turn, not noticing anyone near him before. “What are you looking for in my office?” The man had striking features, his chocolate eyes, and dark matching clean cut hair and facial hair intimidating the hell out of Peter. 

Peter tried to keep his brain from short circuiting. “Y-your office? I’m sorry, I’m looking for J. Jonah Jameson? He requested I come in here today.” 

The man smirked. “Yeah I bet he did.” He turned towards the crowd again, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Stacy! Get over here! We got another one!”

Peter froze in his tracks. Another one? Another one what?

A young platinum blonde approached the man. “Shit, Tony, again?” Her gaze flicked from Peter to, Tony, was the man’s name. “Fuck, wait— I know this one! You’re in some of the journalism major classes at NYU, right?” 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Um, yes! I’m Peter.” He held a quick debate in his mind and decided to offer his hand to shake. “Peter Parker.” 

She took it, and the man— Tony looked at him more inquisitively. “Gwen here. This is Tony Stark.” 

The man looked offended, eyes squinted, just about pushing his hand in his direction, which Peter gladly shook. “Yeah, more like Tony Stark, chief editor of Allure Erotica.”

Peter’s eyes widened to disks the size of the moon, the whites of his eyes constraining greatly with his increasingly reddening face. “I... Oh, w-well, I was just looking for—“

“Jameson. We know.” Gwen replied. “The Bugle’s not here on weekends. We are. He sends all the interns he hates, sooner or later.” 

So it was a lie, then. God, he was such a fucking idiot! Of course Jameson wasn’t capable of one generous deed!

“Sorry kid.” The editor, Mr. Stark said, somehow not looking too sorry with his little smirk and folded arms. Gwen was called to another writer, leaving he two alone. Alone with the very attractive and intimidating editor of erotica. God, Peter didn’t think he’d ever been in a more embarrassing predicament.

“It’s fine.” Fuck, Peter felt himself start to get teary-eyed, but he tried to suck it in, there’d be NO WAY he’d embarrass himself further today.

“It’s not. Tell me, Peter,” And fuck, was the man charismatic. “Why’d you come in today? To be Jameson’s bitch, for the money, the publication?”

“Um, well,” Peter swallowed. “The money I suppose. “College isn’t cheap.”

To his surprise, Mr. Stark actually laughed, boisterously at that. “Ain’t that the truth. Tell you what, kid, how about you come into my office and we have a little talk, huh?”

“A little talk?”

“Yeah, a talk. Follow me.” Mr. Stark didn’t spare him a second thought as he walked towards what he knew as Jameson’s office. 

Peter swallowed, slowly taking after him. He was terrified. There were people around him... erotica writers, who were probably writing away about some sexy times right now. With him in the room. Right there. 

He hurried after Mr. Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the first chapter! Bit of a set up before the fun!
> 
> I’m aiming at updating short chapters bi-weekly.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment with something you liked, or a suggestion for this work’s future!


End file.
